


Trouble

by WelcomeToTheBadlands



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Rey, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kylo Ren Redemption, POV Rey (Star Wars), Road Trips, space road trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheBadlands/pseuds/WelcomeToTheBadlands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Rey convinces Kylo to go on a space "road trip" in an attempt to bring him back to the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Both Kylo and Rey have been injured, and they are exhausted. This leads to so hilarity whilst fighting.

_**Rey** _

* * *

"I'm gonna kick your ass and drag you back to the right side of things, Ren." My words were slurred, trying to take focus off of my pain, I resorted to making myself laugh at how hilariously unthreatening I sounded. Ben and I seemed to be equally matched. He'd managed to stab me in the shoulder with the end of his lightsaber, and push me down a twelve foot drop. I had successfully broken his mask, along with a rib of his. Another parry to his blow. We were both stumbling around the forest almost identical to the first one we had fought in. 

"You're getting better, Rey. But I doubt your short ass could beat me." He seemed to laugh at himself for saying that. There was something I was definitely more skilled at than Ben. Hand to hand combat. He went in for a swing and I dodged. Just in time to connect my fist with his face, and sweep my foot under his legs. He was down and out. 

"Would you like to rephrase that, Solo?" He groaned. 

"I surrender. Fuck." 

"That was way too easy. Do you need a medic?" I panted. Despite the snow, the both of us were sweating. "Yeah, you do."   _What the hell am I doing?_ I incapacitated him and began dragging him to the Millennium Falcon. Chewie and Finn were not going to like this.

* * *

 "Oh- Rey you look like-" Finn stopped when he saw who I was dragging aboard. "I change my mind, he looks like shit. What happened?" 

"What do you think happened? Reconnaissance mission gone wrong. He knew we were here. Came to fight me." I panted, pulling Kylo three miles wasn't fun. He was deadweight until Chewbacca picked him up without question and headed him towards the medbay. I head to the pilot's seat, ignoring my still bleeding arm. "Don't tell me bringing him on board was a bad idea, I know it was." 

"As long as you know what you're doing." Finn sat in the co pilot's chair, stopping when he saw my shoulder. "Okay, maybe you don't. Let me get you fixed up. When Chewbacca's done he and I can get going again." 

 

* * *

"Sit your ass down," I reiterated what Finn had told me earlier to Ben. He did as told. Staring at the ceiling of the Falcon. His hair was encrusted with dried blood from our fight. I'd have to let him use shower later. "Sorry, it would have taken longer to escort you to the edge of your base, contact Hux, and run away before any Stormtroopers could find me." 

"They'll find me."

"We aren't in the same solar system any more. They might find you. Yes, but for now... I want to prove a point."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Some places I have a feeling both of us had never seen before."  My hands began to shake. I hadn't been this excited since I'd gotten off of Jakku. 


End file.
